Not All Demon
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (Tomco), Tom's a pretty secretive guy, it's not like him to talk about his family or his life as a prince. Marco notes this, and in concern decides to find out what exactly makes Tom so anxious when it comes to his family. What is he trying to hide from his best friend? And can Marco help him?


**So Tom's real parents have been revealed recently in a new clip revealed by Disney. I've been itching to write something with them since then, I love them, I love the couple they are , I love their names ((As revealed by a crew member)), I love what they make Tom, I love them so much!**

 **So while you wait for the next chapter in my Tom Vs fic, which should be coming out soon but was delayed due to my vacation. Have this one-shot i worked on for the last couple days on the side involving Tom's canon parents.**

 **I can't wait to meet these two in person when November hits!**

* * *

"You're losing Diaz...", Tom snickered, his car leaving Marco's in the dust and a few NPCs passed Marco and put him in seventh place. Marco grumbled and bit his tongue, trying not to lose his concentration as he focused on the race and tried to catch back up to Tom.

Video Games were favorites among their hangouts, although Marco swore Tom cheated half the time they play together. Tom was really good at racing games for example, which the demon swore was a result of his skills and not any cheating despite Marco's comments. Marco however, was much better at fighting games then Tom was, with his ability to remember every combo move while Tom just spammed the buttons in frustration hoping to at least get one hit on him.

Tom finished first place quickly, smirking at his friend who was pouting as he finally made it to 4th and crossed the finish line.

"Sorry Marco, i'm too good, I Told you many times already...you can't beat me!", he folded his arms behind his head, laughing to himself and Marco pulled his hair and punched Tom on the arm lightly. "You suck I swear...can we play Inhuman Combat now? I wanna beat your character a few times to get over this...", Tom pouted at this, not enjoying the idea of having this victory washed over.

"Awww c'mon, that's not fair Diaz...I suck at that game", He whined as Marco got up to take the game out and put in the one he wanted.

"That's the point.", Marco said cheerfully, as the loading screen came up, "Our hangouts aren't as fun if only one of us is actually enjoying themselves the entire game, besides you picked that game, now it's my turn to pick something for us to play...".

Tom sighed, "Fine..."

The game came up and Marco picked out his character easily as Tom fiddled through his options, clearly stalling for time, Marco rolled his eyes and was about to tell Tom to hurry up when he heard a knock on Tom's door at the top of the stairs.

"Tom? Tom are you in there?"

Tom stiffened next to Marco, looking as if a deer in headlights as Marco looked at him, "Tom, whose that? What's wrong?". Tom looked very nervous as he stood up and put his hands out at Marco, "Uh...I'll be right back, you just uh...stay here ok?". Marco looked very confused as Tom made it to the door and opened it, Marco tried to see who it was but Tom has only opened it a crack and he could barely see the person Tom was talking to. But he could hear a bit of the conversation between them, making his ears prick up.

"Tom, your speech should've been done by now! You're gonna read it to the people of the underworld in a few days to discuss being the next king! You can't keep stalling this! What are you even doing down there anyway, playing video games by yourself?"

"Dad...I-I, yeah...it's just me, look I don't wanna do it...", Tom said, "You know what it's like...for me to go out there...in front of all those demon...Is it just possible for me to not do it at all? We're not exactly known for doing everything our ancestors did you know..."

"Tom...you have to, It's just something you have to do and I know it's hard for you but who knows...maybe they'll be more open to it if you do it? Get it done soon so we can have it proof read, we don't have a lot of time here Tom...", his voice was one of concern and care.

"I just...fine..", Tom replied unhappily, "I'll get it done later...I guess..."

"Good, good..."

"Bye dad...", Tom shut the door and turned around to see the curious human looking up at him.

"That was your dad?", Marco asked, Tom making his way back down the stairs giving him a look. "That's none of your business Marco...let's just get back to our game ok? You said you wanted to go beat my character a dozen times so...".

"I've never met your parents before...", Marco stated, "How come? I mean we hang out all the time so..?".

"Don't worry about them...", Tom said, a little more upset this time, "I'll pick a character so we can start...". He sat back down in his spot, but Marco was still standing and looking at Tom, a little worried Tom was hiding something from him he didn't want to say.

"Tom...is something wrong?"

Tom didn't answer, he just stared at the screen in front of him, sad expression on his face.

"Tom? Hey...what's the matter...?"

"I don't want to talk about it...ok?", He picked out a character and the games loaded the arena, "Let's just play...please?

Marco regained his spot and looked at Tom, wondering why Tom didn't want Tom to meet his parents and denied hanging out with someone to his father. Something was wrong and it was making Tom very upset, so when the game came on Marco didn't ask again, but it would be haunting him the rest of the night and he knew it.

* * *

He never heard Tom talk about them, never saw pics of them, heck he never even left Tom's room in the castle to go and find them and introduce himself. Tom was hiding something, something that was keeping him from telling them about Marco, or letting Marco meet them.

Were they awful? Was Tom just trying to keep Marco safe? Marco had a hard time getting to sleep that night wondering what was wrong with Tom. Whatever it was sure made Tom sensitive though, so asking him about it would probably be a bad idea.

The next morning he made his way to Star's room to find the girl practicing her magic, not really looking at him. He carefully went behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, putting his hands in front of his face as she jumped and almost blasted him.

"Marco?"

"Yeah...hi?"

"Sorry...I'm _**trying**_ to hit targets with my magic...what are you here for?", she tilted her head and looked at the nervous boy. Marco tried to calm himself down and avoid looking nervous as he took some breaths, "I...wanted to ask you about Tom if that's ok?".

"Uggghhhh, You and Tom are friends, can't you just ask h-", she was turning around to go back to target practice but Marco grabbed her arm.

"It's about Tom's parents...", he said, "Do you know why Tom doesn't like to talk about them?"

Star turned around slowly and looked at him, "Er...NOPE! SORRY!", she tried to push him out but Marco resisted. "Star...what's going on, how come you and Tom are being so sensitive about this thing? I just want to know!", Star pushed him out of her room and closed the door behind him.

"SORRY MARCO, MAGIC!"

Marco grumbled and crossed his arms, he took his scissors he got from heckapoo out of his hoodie pocket and sighed.

"Looks like I better go find out myself.."

Cutting a fiery hole into the air, he stepped inside to find himself in Tom's bedroom, Tom didn't seem to be here though. Which made it easier for Marco to open his bedroom door and step out into the hallway. He'd never really been outside of Tom's bedroom much, cause Tom never let him go anywhere else. Tom wondered if Tom was worried for his safety but Marco was pretty sure being Tom's friend would help keep him safe if he just tried to show him around.

It was lit by torches and was pretty quiet overall, and it made Marco very nervous about wandering here on his own, but there was no turning back now. He started down the hall and walked along the dungeon-like corridors, searching for Tom's parents to confront them himself.

He didn't know what they looked like but he expected they would resemble Tom enough that it wouldn't make much of a difference, not to mention would be better dressed and would look higher up then all the other demon's he'd met. Marco kept walking around and soon enough saw plenty of citizens and servants talking or working. To his surprise they didn't seem to mind him walking around, but he did swear they were talking about him as he walked past.

Marco was getting sure he was lost before he came across a familiar section, the hallway that led to the ballroom, he remembered it from the BloodMoon Ball awhile back. That might give him a decent idea about where he was, or...at least it was something familiar.

It was being guarded by some...unfriendly looking demons however, and they stared at the boy, making Marco back away from the door. Maybe it was better from Marco to keep walking and not draw any attention to himself, in all honestly, he really didn't know why he was **_expecting_** to just run into Tom's family so easily.

Then a servant grabbed Marco's arm and made the boy face him, "What are you doing here?". His red eyes were glowing and had slit-like pupils, and Marco sure didn't like how he was looking at him, the demon continued to grip Marco's arm tighter. " You're not demon? _**What are you doing here**_?", The demon demanded, he was sinking his claws into Marco's arm and the human wanted to cry out. Until a familiar voice came up from behind him, "Marco? What the-!?".

The demon holding Marco released him immediately, "You know this mortal my prince?", he seemed a bit frightened as the familiar horned teen stood next to Marco, but Marco could hint some disgust in his voice. Tom's eyebrows furrowed, and he linked his hand with Marco's, "Yeah, I know him, _ **And don't ever touch him again if you want to keep that hand of yours**_...go back to work Gary...". The demon hissed at him and moved on, Marco was relieved but for only a second and Tom turned and looked at him angrily.

"Tom-"

"Marco! You're not supposed to be wandering around the underworld WITHOUT ME! You could have gotten hurt walking around out here for being a mortal!", Tom was freaking out, but then he calmed himself down and stopped yelling, "I-I just...you're REALLY lucky I needed to come here for-".

Then Tom silenced himself quickly, "Uhh...Nevermind...let's get you back home and-"

"Tom, you're hiding something from me and I want you to tell me what's up...", Marco said, as Tom tried to yank him away from the ballroom, Marco stood his ground and refused to be dragged. "Even STAR won't tell me and we're best friends...what's going on Tom?".

Tom stopped and looked at Marco, clearly sad, "Marco...I-".

Then an inaudible growl came from the ballroom, a loud one, and Marco felt the floor shake a bit as the guards moved out of the way and the ballroom door opened. A large...LARGE demoness poked her head out of the door, she was practically the size of a two-story house and wearing a black dress, her three puple-less yellow eyes scanned the outside of the door, she brushed her short pink hair to the side a bit with her giant red hands and was careful to not hit her dark and huge horns against anything.

But what made Marco's heart REALLY drop was the shiny crown upon her head.

She made an loud roar directed to Tom, who was practically frozen as he looked between her and Marco, "Uh Sorry, I"LL BE RIGHT THERE MOM! JUST A SEC OK?!". The large demon shook her head and headed back inside the room to wait for Tom, who released Marco's hand and was blushing very hard.

"Marco...Um..look...", Tom was at such a loss for words he didn't noticed a figure come behind Marco.

"Tom whose this?", Marco was startled at the unexpected voice but it was the familiar one he heard Tom talking to the other day alright. Marco turned away from his blushing and freaked out friend to find someone he wasn't expecting at all.

He looked quite human actually, light skin, brown hair that was neatly parted, his eyes were just like Tom's but only a nice green instead of a red, and his long and familiar pointed nose that looked just like Tom's, he was only just a little bit taller then Tom. A crown just like the Demon Marco saw a second ago but much smaller was perched on his head, and the garb he was wearing was clearly from the underworld as there was a 3-eyed demon skull on his collar against all the red's, purple's, and black's.

Tom never looked so defeated in all his life as Marco worked up the nerve to say something to ...Tom's father.

"I-I'm Marco...Marco Diaz", Marco said, "I-I'm Tom's best friend...w-we've been hanging out for months...". Not sure what to do or even how to greet the last thing he was expecting from Tom's father, he held out his hand to him, "I-I'm from earth...".

The strange man took it, smiling, "Hello Marco...I'm Dave, King Dave Lucitor of the Underworld..."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were half Mewman?", Marco sat on Tom's bed, he was sent to Tom's room while Tom continued to plan the ballroom for his speech with his parents. Marco had a dozen questions to ask while he waited, and despite how angry Tom looked when he returned to his room, Marco was still gonna ask every single one of them.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS TO KNOW, DIAZ!", Tom yelled, "I'TS NOT LIKE EVERY TIME I MEET SOMEONE I'M REQUIRED TO TELL THEM WHO I AM! What? Is it normal for you to tell all your friends when you meet them you're half latino!?". Tom was pissed, very pissed, but clearly not pissed enough that he was glowing or blowing up anything, he paced back in forth, practically pulling at his pink hair, "I TOLD you to stay out of it, i can't believe you flipping went out of your way to-"

"Tom, what's the problem? I don't understand why you're freaking out about this?", Marco watched him pace back and forth, "I mean, why do you think I would care whether you were half-mewman or not? Why were you and Star trying to hide this from me?!".

Tom stopped, hugging his arms, "You wouldn't get it..."

"Try me..."

"Marco...I'm a freak...I-I'm a defective demon...", Tom mumbled sadly, closing all three of his eyes, "I-I...my kingdom thinks i'm a freak and I shouldn't be their next king...".

Marco looked at the sad demon with an equally saddened expression, he stood up and walked over to him, "You're not a freak Tom, there's nothing wrong with being mixed, in fact It's totally awesome! You must be the first-"

"First ever royal mewman/demon-monster child in Mewni History? Yeah...that's me...", he said sarcastically, "And my parents are the first ever couple of their kind in the history of mewni to rule a kingdom together. Mewni never allowed it before but...they changed that...".

Marco put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think that's pretty awesome...I mean...your parents are amazing, I haven't heard about something like that since Eclipsa, and she never got to rule Mewni with her Monster husband...". Tom grumbled, "Yeah, that's why they're the first...I think they admired her and pushed for it like she did...despite what everyone said...".

Marco rubbed Tom's back, "Don't listen to them...they're stuck in the old ways...you're gonna be a great king and you'll show them...". Tom sighed, "You sound like my Dad...look i'm gonna fail doing that speech, they're probably gonna throw food at me while i'm up there or something...".

"Tom.."

"Why do you think I don't have other friends Marco? No one wants to try and be friends with someone like me...even Star doesn't talk about it because her people were especially ruthless about the whole thing, I didn't ask to be this Marco...to just be...me..".

Marco walked in front of Tom and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him gently, "I think you're pretty great...just the way you are.".

Tom stood there for a bit, before wrapping his own arms around the smaller boy and sobbing into his shoulder. Marco held him there for a bit longer, patting his back and just letting him cry for a bit till he was done, Tom relaxed and they separated, Tom wiping all his eyes.

"Thanks Marco..."

"Hey uh...I'm sorry for butting into your privacy like that...and almost getting hurt doing it...I-I just wanted to know...know what was going on with you...", Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry if I made things weird between you and your parents...".

"No Marco...you're my friend, I should've told you sooner...It's just...It's not easy to talk about...", He bit his lip, "I never told my parents about you either cause I didn't want them to go find you or talk to you...I guess i'm just...I dunno...".

Marco bit his lip, then smiled, "Well, they know about me now...so do you think they'd be ok if I helped you with your speech? Even went to it?". Tom blushed and narrowed his eyes, "Why would you want to go and help me with my boring King speech?".

"Cause you only have so much time and...I think having some support there might help you feel less nervous...", Tom looked off to the side a bit, then looked at Marco and nodded. "Yeah...I guess...It'd be kinda cool to have you there...If you really want to of course..", Tom sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling...".

"It's ok...", Marco eyed Tom's work desk in the corner, "C'mon Tom...let's get started..."

* * *

"I can't do this...", Tom muttered to himself, sweating despite being heat resistant. Servants were fixing his hair and make-up the best they could and fixing Tom's crown and red and white suit constantly so he looked his best when he entered the ballroom in a few minutes.

Marco stood next to him, in a grey and blue suit, giving him his best supportive smile.

"You're gonna do fine Tom, I promise...just relax.."

He grabbed the Demon's hand and Tom calmed instantly, "Sorry I'm just...This is gonna suck...". Tom was trying desperately not to vomit as Dave walked over, Wrathmelior following him, they both wore matching formal underwear garb. They stood next to Marco, before demon servants walked up and begun to fix their outfits as well.

"Hello Marco, Good to see you again...", The king looked over to the human, "Tom ready?".

"Nervous...very nervous...", the human replied, squeezing Tom's hand again to give him a sense of comfort. Dave looked over at them and their intertwining hands, and then he looked over Tom, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well, I'm sure he'll do fine...", Wrathmelior responded also with an growl, "Yeah see? All three of us know you can do it Tom...". Tom looked at them sadly, "I Hope you guys aren't just saying that to make me feel better...i'm freaking out...".

Marco rubbed Tom's shoulder with his other hand and the servants finished their work and left, signalling the event was about to start. Marco removed his hand, wished Tom luck, and took his place behind him with some of Tom's distant relatives as the royal couple went first.

The Doors were opened, and Tom felt all eyes on him as he was announced and his family started walking along the carpet across the ballroom to the podium on the other side. He tried to stand straight and concentrate on the podium rather then the whispering demons around him.

Marco followed behind him, he was a special royal guest today so he was allowed to take this route, although he sure wasn't too fond of the demons in the crowd staring at him either. No wonder Tom was nervous, he must feel just as out of place half the time.

Tom made his way to his throne in the center of a small and a rather large one, and sat down with his parents, and Marco sat in a less fancy chair off to the side of theirs, keeping an eye on Tom. Another demon made their way to the podium to make an announcement, he talked a bit about the history of the tradition and how every demon royal before Tom had done it as Tom tried to make himself comfortable.

"Now, Here is our wonderful Prince...Thomas Lucitor..", The demon announcer clapped as Tom stood up carefully and made his way to the podium where his speech was. Tom looked at the audience nervously, and took a breath to clam himself down as he began.

"Years ago, my parents broke boundaries no one had been expecting, they made a difference to our home. I'm the product of those changes, and whether for good or bad that's what I'm always going to be no matter what King i'll be. It's apart of me...and apart of my life, but when I go up there, stand here as your king...I hope to be more then that. I hope to be more then just what I am. I've gone out there...met amazing people, and I've grown a lot out there. When I knew where my future led I didn't know what kind of king I wanted to be...I grew up dealing with a lot of issues, and I still think I have a long way to go with them, but I know what and who I want to be. My Parents were only the beginning, and I intend to break new boundaries for the better of our community just like they did. I Know i'm not the king you wanted, but I intend to be the king you need and the one that finally brings demons and Mewmans together properly, as friends. We are not savages, or cruel beings, or monsters, we're people, and although I can not expect me to ever be accepted by all of you, I intend to prove you wrong. I Intend to be the demon king that brings us in a new age of acceptance and peace, and I Intend to forever take my place...as your king."

Tom stopped, and there was a good amount of claps in the audience, as well as some cheers.

Tom smiled.

* * *

"You did great...", Marco hugged Tom, they were in an empty room where the royals were waiting as the ballroom was being cleared out. Tom hugged Marco back tightly, "Thanks for the help with writing that, I-I think they all liked it...well most of it...".

Marco grinned, "Great job...see...I knew you could do it..", he tightened his hug.

Tom smiled happily before releasing his friend, "I'm glad that's over...you uh...you interested in playing some games back in my room later tonight? I'll let you pick first, and we can play for as long as you want...I need a break after that...".

"Yeah, totally, i'll change and bring snacks!", Marco said, Tom looked at him affectionately, almost like he wanted to say something. But instead to Marco's surprise, Tom took Marco's hand and carefully kissed him on the cheek, "That sounds great...I-Uh...I'm gonna talk to my mom real quick, cya in a sec ok?".

Marco, blushing after the bold move, nodded and let Tom head off the the giant demoness as the Mewman King made his way over to him.

"I wanna thank you for helping Tom out today, and y'know...being there to support him...", Dave put a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Tom...Tom doesn't get that a lot and I know he never tells me it bothers him but...I know it hurts him...". The king rubbed the back of his neck, "Tom...after we met, Tom finally fessed up about you and...he's been talking about you nonstop with me and Wrathmelior. You seem to really mean a lot to him, and you really make him happy...".

Marco blushed, "Uhm...Thanks...".

Dave pulled him into a quick hug, "Thank you for taking care of him...It means the world to me".

He released him, "You're welcome anytime, we're happy to welcome you to the family...". Then a noise came from behind them as a few demons were picking a fight, the king excused himself awkwardly to head over and handle the situation. Marco grinned, future visits to the underworld were definitely going to be more interesting from now on.

Tom took Marco's hand, "C'mon, let's go raid the food table for a bit, i'll give you a tour, and then you can change back at home so I can beat you at video games again tonight...". Marco lighting bumped him, and the two laughed, heading down the hallway together.

Much closer then before.

"So if you're half-mewman, does this mean you have mewberty wings?", Marco asked innocently to his friend.

"Don't ask...", Tom said, shuddering.


End file.
